


Introductions

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg shares his coffee stash, Emma Lee meets some more people from the lab, and Hodges gets more than he bargins for, and steals more of Greg's coffee.  Continues from "First Day" - you don't have to read that first, but it'll add to it overall.</p>
<p>I own nothing...except crappy coffee Greg probably wouldn't drink.  </p>
<p>This entry brought to you by the letters WTH and the word "Insomnia" ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

“I wish you could have come sooner, I could have just had a party and introduced you to everyone.” Greg said as the made their way through the hall. “It’s fine, a couple of people here and there will make them easier to remember than bombarding me all at once with tequila shots in your tiny apt.” she said and he laughed.

“Yeah, so we need to plan that...” Greg said, laughing, and led her into the break room, “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something.” She watched as he looked around a couple of times and then reached deep into an old chair’s back cushion that had magazines piled in it. He pulled out a ziplock back with a bag off coffee in it and proceeded to make a fresh pot.

Emma Lee started laughing as he covertly buried the bag back into the chair and shoved the magazines over it.

“What? You expect me to drink this swill?” he asked and she just kept laughing. “If I don’t hide it everyone else uses it. That stuff is almost $40 a pound!” he said and she just shook her head.

“You don’t need to explain to me, I grew up on Cafe Au Lait, remember?” she said and he grinned. He fixed them both a couple cups and then poured most of the rest into a thermos to save for later. There was enough for maybe two cups left and he put this back on the warmer and then flipped the switch on a small fan on the counter.

“Just wait...” he said and giggled, “Anyway, as I was saying. Or, actually, as you kindly pointed out, I have a tiny apt.” Emma Lee looked at him over the rim of her coffee mug and raised an eyebrow.

She was distracted by a man walking past just about Greg’s height. He got just past the door and stopped, then literally turned and sniffed and grinned, coming into the break room.

“G...is that what I think I smell?” he asked. Emma Lee watched as the tips of Greg’s ears went slightly pink and he swallowed quickly, his pupils dilating a bit before he said, “Nicky, perfect timing - it’s in the back pot, we saved you some!”

“You are a true friend, G.” the man said and turned to fix a cup. Emma Lee looked at Greg and grinned. He kind of froze and just shook his head in fear.

“So you’re the famous Nicky.” she said and Greg looked like he would shoot her if he could. Nick turned around and looked at her with a smile. “Well, I don’t know about famous.” he said and shrugged, putting his hand out, “Nick Stokes.” 

She took it and smiled, “Emma Lee Price, your new ballistics tech and fill in field when you need it.” Nick’s grin got even wider.

“Oh yeah! You’re G’s room mate from college, I forgot you were starting this week. It’s been a little crazy. You settling in ok?” he asked and leaned on the counter. He took a drink of coffee and made and appreciative groan. Emma Lee did her absolute best to not burst out laughing at the look on Greg’s face.

Just then Nick’s phone went off. He looked at it and sighed. “Sorry, I gotta go. But hey, we’ll all have to go out and do the get to know thing.” he said and gave her a friendly wink. Then he leaned down and squeezed Greg’s shoulder and said, “Thanks for the coffee, G. I’d never make it through this shift without you.”

She waited til he was to the corner of the hall before she leaned forward and looked Greg right in the eye. “Do I need to get up and get you and ice pack or something?” she asked and tried not to laugh.

“Emy....” he said, warning her. “So that’s ‘the’ Nicky? You sure know how to pick’em, G-man.” she said. “Can we not do this here?” he begged. She just grinned and said, “You know how I love to torture you, honey, but even I’m not that devious. So, you were about to ask me to move in with you.” 

He stared at her and then laughed. “How do you do that?” he said and then nodded, “Yes, but I was thinking maybe we could find something bigger?”

“Bigger would be good. I realize we made that tiny loft work for two years at school, but I think we’re both past the one room 5th floor walk up and sharing a futon without the benefits.” she said and he giggled.

“I walked into the wrong part of this conversation.” a voice said. She looked up as Greg turned and said, “Ah, here’s another one...David Hodges, Trace Guru, this is...”

“Emma Lee Price, I know, we ran into each other yesterday.” he said, taking the last of Greg’s coffee and then turning and giving her an almost snide smile.

She tilted her head wondering at it. Yesterday he'd seemed nice and welcoming, and there were those eyes. But something about him now was "off", sharp, almost defensive.

“Be nice, Hodges. She’s not like the revolving door techs we’ve had lately.” Greg said and turned back to his coffee.

“That remains to be seen.” He said and then looked back to her, “No offense, but you don’t really seem professional lab material and we’ve had a lot of come and go around here lately.” She just raised an eyebrow at him as he glanced over her. She slowly stood up and took a step back from the table, held her hands out the either side and then turned around.

“Got a better look now?” she asked and Greg snickered into his cup. Both of David’s eyebrows started to go up, surprised, but he caught himself. He did get a better look than the day before though.

He noticed her skin tone was like the cappuccinos he liked to pick up on the way to work. Which made her bright violet eyes stand out even more than the exotic looking eyeliner did. And on top of everything else, she had very full, dark red lips. She looked like a punk pixie pin-up model more than a ballistics tech.

“Problem?” she asked when she noticed he was staring. He shook himself a bit and said, “None at all, just wondering when someone’s going to yell April Fools.” Greg shook his head and said, “No joke, Hodges. She’s the real deal, and she’s more than qualified so be nice - she’s part of the 3 digit club.” Greg grinned and David scoffed.

“Sanders, pretty much everyone in this lab has a 3 digit IQ.” David said. “But unlike yours mine doesn’t have a decimal point.” Emma Lee said and Greg quickly covered his mouth from letting out a sudden laugh that sounded more like something choking.

“What the hell was this guy’s problem?” she thought.

David fought the urge to smile, for the first time that shift his bad mood was lifted a bit. Here was someone who could maybe keep up in a battle of wits. He didn’t get his hopes up though and leaned back on the counter and said, “Giving our recessive genes a workout today, I see.” he said and she just rolled her eyes. 

She stepped over and instead of waiting for him to move just leaned past him and set her cup in the sink. His senses were suddenly filled with the light, lingering smell of cloves, lilacs and some kind of spicy citrus. His mouth started to go dry so he quickly took a drink of coffee and then had to hide burning his mouth.

“Come on, G-man, I wanna meet this Archie guy, he sounds cool.” she said and stepped away. Greg put his cup in the sink and grinned at David, still trying not to laugh.

“You be careful getting back to your lab now, David. Having that big of a head can throw your balance off and I won’t be there to catch you this time.” she said and turned to go. “But I caught you!” he thought. 

Instead what came out was “Welcome to the lab, stop by if you need anything...a footstool perhaps?” he called after her and she stopped. He instantly regretted it. It was a cheap shot and he knew it.

She turned and looked at him and then smiled, “Come on now, David...I think we’ve established you can do better than that.” She gave him a wink and then left. He could hear Greg laughing down the hall and suddenly he wanted very much to sit down.

Halfway down the hall Greg looked at Emma Lee and saw she was grinning. “What?” he asked, still giggling. “Can I keep him?” she asked and and Greg started laughing again. “He’s going to be so much fun to play with, like a shiny new toy” she continued and Greg snorted.

“Who was that?” Henry said, stopping in the door of the break room and watching them walk down the hall.

“The new ballistics tech, Price. She’s Greg’s college room mate.” David said and finished his coffee. He sighed and looked at the empty pot, then reached over into the chair and pulled out the bag to make another. Henry just stared.

“How do you always know where he hides it?” he asked, bewildered. David just grinned.

“So what’s she like?” Henry asked. David frowned as he measured out the coffee and then put it back in it’s hiding place. “She’s a bit of a know it all, kind of lippy, too.” he said and Henry laughed.

“Well, you would know, wouldn’t you?” he said and watched as they stopped to talk to Archie in the hall, “She’s um...kinda different.”

David looked up as Henry was watching them. “What do you mean by that?” he asked. Henry shrugged and said, “Well, she’s kinda punk like I guess, kind of like old Greg. Mandy says she’s funny and smart. And she looks...well, she’s kinda cute.” 

David frowned, the hairs on his neck standing up. He fixed himself another cup of coffee and then moved to go back to his lab. He stopped next to Henry and looked down the hall, taking a better look at Emma Lee. Knee high lace up Doc Martins, black jeans, long sleeve black t-shirt hiding who know’s how many tattoos, men’s vest over it, shiny black hair with the multi colored strands messily piled up on her head. Was that a pencil sticking out of it? 

He almost snorted and thought how she’d eat someone like Henry for breakfast.

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up there, Henry.” he smirked and went back to his lab.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” he called after him but didn’t get an answer.


End file.
